


You Won't Face Them Alone

by tsiviaravina



Series: Throwback Thursdays [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feels, Medication, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Team Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsiviaravina/pseuds/tsiviaravina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after S1:E10 “The Bridge” & S1:E11 “The Magical Place” WARNING! We are entering the territory of Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, and Feels. OMG, SO MANY FEELS!!! (Even May got some Feels in here…don’t know how the heck that happened!) How Jemma gets Skye through the emotional fallout after Coulson’s abduction and rescue, Mike Peterson’s (assumed) death, and being kicked off the Bus. However, still a good helping of the Romantic Fluff and Smut you have come to expect of this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Face Them Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you to my Constant Readers who leave me comments and kudos on how much you enjoy this series. They definitely feed the muse. I’ll be trying to follow the show as accurately as possible for as long as possible (or as long as people keep reading). As Stephen King wrote, “…it’s good to tell a story, and even better when people actually want to listen.” 
> 
> I messed around with the lyrics for "Lavender’s Blue" to suit my own purposes.
> 
> I don’t have a beta reader, so all inaccuracies and grammatical errors are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just play in the AoS sandbox from time to time. Trying to sue me would be a hilarious, futile effort for all those involved.

“Skye, open the door.”

 

Skye’s bunk door remained closed. Nothing but silence emerged from within.

 

Ward and Fitz looked at Jemma with concern. After dinner, Skye had gone to her bunk and turned out her light. She had seemed exhausted and drained, but Jemma had urged the boys to give her some time and space to decompress.

 

The boys had first noticed something was wrong when Fitz tried to sneak a gift of homemade sweets into Skye’s bunk, but he couldn’t hack whatever program Skye had incorporated into the lock on her door. Skye also wouldn’t answer when he started knocking.

 

Ward had come by to see what the commotion was and when his Rookie wouldn’t answer _him_ …

 

Jemma looked at them both and whispered sharply, “Why didn’t you come get me in the first place?”

 

The two of them just looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. Jemma sighed. They had meant well, but…

 

Jemma patiently knocked on the door of the bunk once more. “Skye,” she said firmly, “if you don’t open this door right now, I am getting Agent May to come and open it for me. I know you’re not asleep. I know you can hear me.”

 

A single sob came from behind the door.

 

“Skye, you’re scaring the boys,” Jemma said softly, in the gentlest voice she could manage, pressing herself against the bunk’s door. “You’re scaring _me_ , love. Please, open the door and let me in.”

 

There was the sound of the door unlocking, and then Skye was standing there in a nightshirt and boxers, her hair and eyes too dark against the stark whiteness of her skin. Jemma took one quick look at her—the purple circles under her eyes, the redness rimming them, the stiff way she held herself and the tremors in her hands and legs—and began to immediately give orders.

 

“Ward, I need more blankets, at least three. Fitz, get me two bottles of water and go start making tea. I’ll want whiskey in that tea. She’s freezing. I’m getting her into a hot shower. Go!” she said in frustration, making Ward and Fitz jump and scurry off.

 

Skye had tried to retreat back into her bunk, but Jemma took her hand, swallowing when she felt how cold and clammy Skye’s skin was. Jemma gentled her voice again. “Come with me, love,” she murmured into Skye’s ear. “We need to get you warm.”

 

Skye allowed Jemma to put an arm around her and guide her to one of the small shower stalls. Jemma didn’t hesitate for a moment; she simply drew Skye inside with her, stripped off both their clothing, and rubbed the cold sweat from Skye’s body with a towel. Then she turned the water on, making sure it would be hot enough to warm Skye, but not enough to burn her.

 

She pulled Skye into her arms and guided her under the spray. “It’s all right, love,” she whispered. “Everything is all right.” Jemma closed her eyes in relief as she felt Skye’s arms wrap around her—Skye was still shaking, but now she seemed to know where she was.

 

“Jemma?” Skye’s voice was very soft, barely a whisper.

 

“Yes, love,” Jemma answered, rubbing her hands over Skye’s arms, back, and shoulders. “It’s me. I’m here, and I’m going to make sure you’re all right.”

 

Skye began sobbing, harsh sounds of grief, painful to hear. Jemma simply held on, letting Skye purge her heart, murmuring soft, loving words of comfort.

 

When Skye’s sobs began to subside, Jemma turned off the water, grabbed another towel, and began to dry her off. She wrapped Skye’s wet hair in another towel, and did the same for herself. “I need to get some dry clothes for us. Can you stay in your bunk with Ward, just for a little bit?”

 

Skye trembled a bit and grabbed her hand, but she nodded. “That’s my good girl,” Jemma whispered. “Ward will keep you safe until I get back.” Skye didn’t say anything, but nodded again in agreement.

 

Jemma coaxed Skye back to her bunk where Ward was waiting with practically every spare blanket on the Bus. She sat Skye down and wrapped one of the blankets tightly around her. “Ward, stay with her until I get back.”

 

Jemma dashed to her own bunk and pulled out the warmest pajamas she could find for Skye and a lighter set for herself. She grabbed her hairbrush and some hair ties and hurried back to Skye.

 

Fitz was there, and Skye was thankfully drinking the doctored, milky tea he had brought. Ward had an arm around Skye, giving her what comfort he could.

 

“Thank you both, but I need to get the two of us into some warm clothes. If you two would excuse us…?”

 

Jemma saw Ward give Skye a quick squeeze before getting up. Fitz took the empty mug from Skye and got a trembling smile in return. The boys looked at Jemma, who simply said calmly, “Everything is going to be fine. Don’t worry; I’ll keep you posted.”

 

Fitz and Ward nodded and left the two girls alone.

 

Jemma closed the door to the bunk and unwrapped Skye from her cocoon of blankets and towels. “Come on, love,” Jemma urged. “Arms up.” Skye obediently raised her arms, letting Jemma pull the soft, fleece pink pajama top over her head. It was a bit harder to get her into the pants, but they managed.

 

Jemma wrapped a dry blanket around Skye and sat behind her. She began to carefully brush the tangles from Skye’s wet hair, humming soothingly under her breath. When all the tangles were gone, Jemma plaited Skye’s hair into a loose braid.

 

“All done,” Jemma murmured. When Skye turned to cling to her and whimpered, Jemma ran a hand soothingly over her back.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, love. I’m going to stay right here with you as long as you need me,” Jemma reassured her. “I just need to change and straighten my hair a bit, all right?” After a long moment Skye let Jemma go.

 

“Okay,” she said in a harsh whisper.

 

Jemma handed her a bottle of water. “Do you think you can drink some of this for me? It will help your throat and it will make you feel better.” Skye nodded, picked up the bottle, and began to drink.

 

Jemma quickly shed her own towel, got into her pajamas, and swiftly brushed her own hair, braiding it back from her face. She quickly folded up the wet towels and blanket and left them in a corner of the bunk.

 

She turned out the lights and helped Skye lay down. Jemma laid a hand on her forehead and sighed in relief. Skye’s skin was warm and dry.

 

“Let me get us tucked in,” Jemma said softly, and carefully eased herself in behind Skye, bringing one of the blankets with her to tuck around them. When she was done, Skye turned towards her and buried her face in Jemma’s shoulder, still shaking slightly.

 

Jemma knew what this was about—Coulson’s abduction, Mike Peterson’s death, the stress of finding Coulson undergoing torture, and last, but not least, being kicked off the Bus. Internally, Jemma snarled at the memory of Skye’s face, pale and drawn, before she had to dash off the Bus, only a few minutes ahead of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team sent to “debrief” her.

 

However, her girl needed her in the here and now. Skye was crying again, but this time she was softly weeping as Jemma rocked her back and forth. Jemma didn’t have the best singing voice, but she sang anyway:

 

Lavender’s blue, Dilly dilly,  
Lavender’s green.  


When I am King, Dilly dilly,  
You shall be Queen.  
  
Who told you so, Dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?  
  
T'was my own heart, Dilly dilly,  
That told me so.  
  
Lavender's green, Dilly dilly,  
Lavender's blue.  
  
If you love me, Dilly dilly,  
I will love you.  
  
Let the birds sing, Dilly dilly,  
And the lambs play.  
  
We shall be safe, Dilly dilly,  
Out of harm’s way.  
  
I love to dance, Dilly dilly,  
I love to sing.  
  
When I am Queen, Dilly dilly,  
You'll be my King.  
  
Who told me so, Dilly dilly,  
Who told me so?  
  
I told myself, Dilly dilly,  
I told me so.

 

By the end of the song, Skye was asleep, her breath soft and even, ghosting over Jemma’s collarbone. Jemma sighed and relaxed. Sleep was what Skye needed right now.

 

She found her own eyes drifting shut as the adrenaline wore off. However, her eyes snapped open when there was a small knock on the bunk’s door.

 

“Come in,” she called out softly. Skye didn’t wake; she simply cuddled closer to Jemma.

 

To Jemma’s surprise, it wasn’t one of the boys.

 

It was May.

 

***

 

May pulled the door closed behind her. “How is she?” she asked Jemma softly.

 

“She’s finally asleep,” Jemma said shortly, the unspoken phrase, _“no thanks to you”_ , hanging in the air like a phantom battle-cry. “Right now, that’s the best medicine for her.”

 

May walked over to the bed and looked down at Skye, then stroked the back of Skye’s head gently. “I was going to come and check on her,” May said. “She didn’t look—right—at dinner. But Ward came and told me what happened. We’ll need her to disable that lock on the door.” Jemma nodded, a little stunned as May stroked Skye’s cheek, her touch soft and light. Skye sighed in her sleep.

 

Then she met Jemma’s eyes. “And like I told Ward: You don’t have to assume the worst of me.”

 

May slipped out of the bunk as silently as she had come in.

 

Jemma felt her own throat tighten. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off, calming herself with the knowledge that Coulson was back, the Bus was theirs again, and her girl was safe in her arms.

 

Between one breath and the next, she slipped into sleep.

 

***

 

Skye woke to the sensation of warmth against her eyelids. She was so warm she felt boneless. She could feel someone snuggled next to her—Jemma. She smiled for a moment until she realized what was wrong.

 

Sunlight was streaming into the bunk.

 

She stiffened in distress, but her brain felt full of cotton wool. Then she felt Jemma’s arms tighten around her and she heard Jemma whisper, “It’s all right, love. Just rest and quiet for you for today. You had a very bad night…do you remember?”

 

Skye buried her face in Jemma’s shoulder as fragmented memories of last night surfaced. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t mean to be so much trouble.”

 

Jemma stroked her hair. “You weren’t, Skye. What happened was actually perfectly normal considering the circumstances. And I love you. You’re my girl. I’ll always take care of you.”

 

“Thanks for taking care of me,” Skye murmured, softly kissing the spot where Jemma’s neck met her collarbone. “You really went above and beyond…because I think I remember _someone_ singing _Lavender’s Blue_ to me while I fell asleep.”

 

Jemma felt herself blushing. “Well, you wouldn’t let me go, and I can never find _anything_ on your phone, let alone all your playlists…” She stopped when Skye pressed a finger to her lips.

 

“And no one else knows that there was that one novice at St. Agnes who would sing that to me when I was really little and couldn’t sleep,” Skye finished for her. “So we get a day off?” Skye asked.

 

“Two days,” Jemma said calmly.

 

Skye chuckled. “You used your ‘Doctor Simmons’ voice on Coulson?”

 

“ _I_ haven’t spoken to Coulson. But _May_ did, after _she_ came in to check on you last night.”

 

Skye pulled back so she could look Jemma in the eyes. “No way.” Jemma nodded. “Wow,” Skye said. “That’s gonna take a while to process.” Skye laid her head back on Jemma’s shoulder and closed her eyes. “Well, then…back to sleep it is.”

 

Jemma chuckled and dropped a kiss on top of Skye’s head. “Yes. Doctor’s orders.”

 

“Hold on,” Skye said, turning to reach for her phone. She tapped it a few times and then smiled. “There. Now we can go back to sleep.”

 

Jemma smiled as Skye settled herself again and as she heard the first strains of the song wash over them…

 

Lavender’s blue, Dilly dilly,  
Lavender’s green.  


When I am King, Dilly dilly,  
You shall be Queen.  
  
Who told you so, Dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?  
  
T'was my own heart, Dilly dilly,  
That told me so.  
  


***

 

Jemma woke to the sensation of someone placing kisses along her collarbone.

 

“Skye,” she sighed, not opening her eyes, her arms tightening around her girl. The kisses moved up her neck. Jemma hummed appreciatively, and then Skye’s lips were on hers, gentle and sweet. Jemma sighed and relaxed into the kiss.

 

When Skye pulled away, Jemma opened her eyes. She could see that Skye’s eyes were clear, and the bruised circles underneath them were almost gone. Skye grinned at her. “Come on, sleepyhead,” she murmured, brushing stray strands of hair from Jemma’s forehead. “Let’s get dressed. I’m starving, and I want to let the boys know I’m okay.”

 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Jemma smiled.

 

***

 

A shower and clean clothes made a big difference. So did a bag of sweets from Fitz and a sandwich from Ward. Skye almost felt like herself again.

 

 

But her hands kept trembling, and every now and then when she closed her eyes, she couldn’t help but see the explosions that had taken Mike Peterson’s life, or she thought she could feel Ace’s small, compact form as she held him so he wouldn’t see what had happened to his father. The most disturbing thing was hearing echoes of Coulson’s tortured screams and his pleas for death.

 

Jemma noticed Skye’s hands and how her face grew tight and drawn during the afternoon and early evening. When Skye started to wince as the boys bickered over what movie to watch, she gently drew Skye up from the couch and cleared her throat. Ward and Fitz looked up at her.

 

“I’m sorry, but it’s back to bed for us,” Jemma said softly, feeling Skye’s hand squeeze hers in thanks. They went back to Skye’s bunk, where Jemma passed her a pill and a bottle of water. Skye looked at Jemma questioningly. “It’s alprazolam, the generic form of Xanax. It’s the lowest dose; 0.25 milligrams. It will help with the anxiety and panic that you’re feeling. I may recommend that you take another small dose tomorrow.” Skye nodded and obediently washed the pill down with some of the water.

 

Jemma took Skye in her arms and held her, rocking back and forth very gently. Skye trembled against her. Jemma rubbed large circles on her back, saying, “Deep breaths, love. Take some nice, deep breaths. You’re having a panic attack. It feels worse than it actually is. The medication should start working soon.”

 

Skye focused on Jemma’s words and tried to breathe slowly. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest and she could tell she was shaking. She felt tears trickle down her face and closed her eyes tight. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I can’t stop crying.”

 

“It’s a perfectly normal reaction to trauma. No apologies, love,” Jemma said softly, stroking Skye’s hair.

 

Very slowly, Skye could feel her breathing even out and her body stop shaking. The tears stopped and Jemma gently wiped them away with some tissues. “There,” she said, smiling a little at Skye. “That’s better. Come get changed and we’ll lie down for a bit.”

 

They both changed into nightclothes and Jemma got under the covers, with Skye quickly following. Jemma let Skye curl up against her. Soon Skye was asleep, resting her head against Jemma’s shoulder. Jemma sighed in relief and to her surprise, felt tears streaming down her own face. She let them come until they were gone, then wiped her face with the back of her hand and sighed.

 

They each had to get through this in their own way, in their own time.

 

***

 

When she woke, it was still dark, and Skye was cradling Jemma’s head in her lap. Skye looked down at her when she stirred and smiled. “Hey, you,” she whispered. “How’s my girl?”

 

Jemma sat up and snuggled into Skye’s side. “Better. How are you feeling?”

 

Skye turned Jemma’s face up to meet hers and started kissing her with the softest and sweetest of kisses. “Better,” she whispered.

 

The kisses grew in length and intensity, and somehow, Jemma was in Skye’s lap, shivering with pleasure as Skye’s lips worked their way down her neck and Skye’s hands slid under her nightshirt to lightly stroke her breasts. Every touch was maddeningly gentle, but Jemma didn’t want to push for more than Skye was able to give.

 

Skye stopped long enough so they could each pull off their nightclothes. Skye lay down on the bed, drawing Jemma down so she could pull her closer. Jemma felt Skye run her fingers up and down her spine and gently did the same, watching Skye close her eyes and feeling her arms come up to encircle her.

 

Jemma began to press warm, open-mouthed kisses along the column of Skye’s throat, and hearing her purr in pleasure, continued slowly moving down and around Skye’s breast, finally taking the nipple into her mouth to suckle gently.

 

Skye whimpered a bit in pleasure, running her fingers over Jemma’s hair. “Oh, God, Jemma…” she whispered, as Jemma’s tongue made circles around each nipple and Jemma used her lips to create a gentle, rhythmic friction. “Please…don’t stop…”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, love,” Jemma murmured against Skye’s skin, continuing to use the lightest touches and gentlest motions until she could feel Skye’s hips begin to move.

 

Jemma raised herself, pressing kisses down Skye’s body until she was settled between Skye’s legs. She mouthed and licked at the moisture on each thigh until Skye’s legs were spread apart as far as possible. “I love you,” Jemma whispered, holding Skye open so she could take Skye’s clitoris in her mouth, suckling and licking gently.

 

Skye inhaled sharply. “Jemma…” was the only word that would come out of her mouth, over and over again, as her whole body tingled with pleasure. When Jemma carefully inserted two fingers into her, sliding them in and out, she moved back up so she could go back to the wonderful task of just kissing Skye.

 

Skye held Jemma’s face in both hands, a small moan caught in the back of her throat. Their kisses were more urgent now, but not hard and hot. They were soft and warm and it felt like each one lasted forever. Jemma’s fingers were moving in a light counterpoint to her tongue and, to her surprise, Skye found herself holding on to Jemma’s shoulders, breaking their kiss, whispering breathlessly in her ear, “Please don’t stop…don’t stop…I’m— _God_!” And she was coming, her muscles moving in long, slow waves that seemed to take ages to end.

 

When she caught her breath, Jemma’s thigh was hugging her waist and she was brushing strands of hair out of Skye’s face, pressing light kisses to her cheeks and forehead. Skye finally, finally, felt relaxed and safe. “I love you,” she whispered into Jemma’s ear, following the declaration with a kiss that made Jemma shiver.

 

“Skye,” Jemma sighed. “I love you, too. So much.”

 

Jemma found herself curling into Skye’s side. Skye turned to hold Jemma, brushing away the tears she found coming down Jemma’s face. “Hey,” Skye whispered gently. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’ve got you,” she murmured as Jemma wept the last of her tears into the safe spot between Skye’s neck and shoulder. Skye rocked her and held on tight to her girl.

 

“I’m so-sorry,” Jemma hiccupped as her tears tapered off.

 

Skye grabbed some tissues from her bedside, handing them to Jemma. When she was finished wiping her eyes and nose, Skye nudged her chin up. “No apologies, remember?” Skye whispered. Jemma nodded and laid her head over Skye’s heart.

 

Skye waited until she could feel Jemma’s heartbeat slow. She waited until she and Jemma were breathing in tandem before sharing some water with Jemma. Jemma smiled and took the bottle from her before taking a few swallows. “Have a little more,” Skye urged and Jemma could see the familiar mischievous twinkle in Skye’s eyes.

 

“Why?” Jemma asked softly, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

 

Jemma’s head spun when Skye pulled her up only to kiss her hot and hard and breathless. “You’re gonna need it,” Skye chuckled into Jemma’s ear, hearing Jemma inhale swiftly when Skye gently massaged the wet folds between Jemma’s legs, quickly finding the sensitive nub of Jemma’s clitoris. Skye had to bite back a laugh when she heard the water bottle hit the floor.

 

Skye took the pillow out from under her head and let it drop to the floor, then grabbed Jemma’s hips. “You took such good care of me. Now, let me take care of you,” Skye whispered. Jemma closed her eyes, licked her lips, and nodded, kneeling over Skye.

 

She started by gently tracing Jemma’s folds, and then nudged them apart with her tongue, licking, nibbling with her lips, and suckling. Skye was reveling in the sensation of being wrapped up completely in Jemma—Jemma’s scent, Jemma’s taste, the feel of Jemma’s skin under her fingers and tongue. She could hear Jemma panting above her and feel the twitching in the muscles in her thighs.

 

Jemma was so wet that Skye had no problem swiftly penetrating her with three fingers, using them to gently press just behind Jemma’s clitoris. When Jemma whined softly in the back of her throat, Skye pressed up and inwards again. Jemma’s panting came even faster. “There! Oh, God, Skye, please right there!”

 

Amazed, Skye angled her thrusts and was rewarded with the sight of Jemma, her head thrown back, her hair cascading down her back. Jemma’s hips were moving and the muscles surrounding Skye’s fingers were clenching and moisture was beginning to run from Skye’s fingers to her wrist. Skye couldn’t resist and began to rub Jemma’s clitoris with her tongue, suckling on it when Jemma spread her thighs even more to make it easier for Skye to reach.

 

Jemma was gasping for breath and her head was spinning. Skye was finding every sweet spot with her lips and tongue and touch. Jemma braced herself against the wall of the bunk, feeling her hips begin to slam down on Skye’s hand. She felt her orgasm build and build until she had to slap a hand over her own mouth, biting back the scream she wanted to let out when she came.

 

After she felt Skye gently slip her fingers out from inside her, Jemma eased her body down to wrap herself around Skye. Jemma laughed breathlessly in Skye’s ear and whispered, “Where on _earth_ did you learn how to _do_ that?”

 

“I did my homework a little while back,” Skye whispered back, a trifle smugly. “And you’ve given me plenty of opportunities to practice.”

 

“I don’t know if I can _move_ ,” Jemma murmured. Skye chuckled in response and dumped a quietly giggling Jemma on to her side before reaching for the sheets and blankets.

 

They rearranged themselves for sleep, Jemma spooning Skye. “Sleep now?” Jemma asked through a yawn.

 

“Sleep now,” Skye agreed, kissing Jemma’s palm and smiling at the familiar feeling of Jemma’s warmth against her back. She reached out and pressed a few buttons on her phone’s screen.

 

Lavender's green, Dilly dilly,  
Lavender's blue.  
  
If you love me, Dilly dilly,  
I will love you. 

Who told you so, Dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?  
  
T'was my own heart, Dilly dilly,  
That told me so.

  _  
_

_“I can’t promise to fix all of your problems, but I can promise you won’t face them alone.”_

_\--Unknown_


End file.
